Never Was Loved
by DataGalaxy
Summary: Peridot is confused about people's emotions to her, and her emotions to other people(Human high school AU). This is my first one so reviews please :)


**This is my first story, so please give some feedback! :)**

Peridot was hiding in the school's bathroom, her only place of complete solitude from the outside world. School was the worst for her, not exactly in a phisical way, her grades were all A's, her friends, or lack there of, was definitly the probl-

_BBBRRRIINNGG!_

Peridot cursed quietly, she had to get to class before it was too late.

She entered chem2, looking around for someone she knew, like Amethyst. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, laughing.

"What do you want Jasper." Peridot said sarcasticly, rubbing her now sore shoulder. It was always the same things, like homework, or money, or some stupid task.

"Awww, I'm just saying hello to my favorite little Peridork!" Jasper laughed, then glared at her posse of fake friends when they did'nt laugh with her. They laughed nervously, not wanting to get beat up by ferocious Jasper, the 'queen jock' herself. Peridot rolled her eyes, this was an oldie, not a goodie. It was true though, she was short, and considerd a dork compared to the dense Jasper.

She scanned the room, despreatly hoping Amythyst wasn't skipping school again for a movie premire or sleeping in because of a movie marathon, so she could sit with someone she knew at least a little. Her eyes landed on Pearl, who was probobly the closest thing to a friend she had, besides Amythyst of course. While Jasper was distracted, peridot tried to slip away from the giant cluster of stupidity, but Jasper grabbed peridot's shirt and pulled it backward. Peridot wished she could put an unbreakable bubble around this stupidity cluster.

"Jasper, you have a girlfriend. Lapis Lazuli remember?" Peridot said sarcasticly, "You don't need another one."

Jasper stopped laughing and stared knives into Peridot's eyes."Do. Not. Talk. About. Her." Jasper snarled,"I won her over with my charm fair and square."

"I think it was your fists threatining her, actually." Peridot mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say Peridork?" Jasper snarled between gritted teeth. One of Jasper's 'friends' started nervously laughing until jasper shut her up with her killer glare.

"Nothing." Peridot said quickly, not wanting to get beat up. Again.

"Good. Now remember to type up that essay for ms. agate's class for me Peridork." Jasper messed up her hair with a laugh, then left.

Peridot smoothed down her pixie cut and sat next to Pearl, getting out her homework from last night. "Hey Pearl, can I have a pencil or something?" she whispered, science ms. diamond was talking.

"Hmmn?" Pearl said, obviously staring at her crush, Rose, who was a couple rows in front of them.

"Nevermind, I found a pen." Peridot was unfazed. She was used to bieng treated this way, like a secondhand piece of garbage. Everybody in her life had someone else, Amethyst had her little brother, Steven. Pearl had Rose, and Peridot had... nobody. She was all alone. No friends, no girlfriend. Even if they were fake, at least Jasper has friends and a girlfriend. Peridot felt like a magnet, but one that repels people. Peridot was always the second choice, the second try, the most despreate. More times than not, when someone invited her it was because someone could'nt come or there was a minimum of people or something dumb like that.

It's not like she was repulsive or anything. She was normal...-ish. Peridot was short compared to other students, about 5'2, with a blonde pixie cut, and green wire-frame glasses. She normally wore jeans with her light green alien sweatshirt... Was there something wrong with her?

_ timeskip_

Peridot fumbled with her keys, trying to find the one for the apartment. When she got the right one, she entered with a sigh. "Mom?" Peridot yelled, "Where are you?" Then saw the note on the counter.

_Peri, my job requires me to have a travel meeting once a year, as you know, and my boss_

_told me it was this week last month, but I forgot. I'll be back on sunday in time for your birthday on monday, take care._

_-Mom_

Peridot crumbled up the note as she plopped on her bed. She grabbed her alien plush from the floor and dug for her laptop from under her bed. Season 3 of _camp pining hearts_ might make her feel less depressed about her life. Probobly not though.

Peridot lay awake, emotions sliding through her like beads on string. One emotion after the next. Constant, repeating. This beaded necklace was miles long. _what if she was all alone for the rest of her life? Where is my mom? Is Jasper going to be satisfied with the essay? What if she is'nt? Where was Amethyst today? Did nobody care about her? Was she going to be alone forever?_

Peridot drifted asleep, not seeing the dark, looming figures in the corner.


End file.
